An Unexpected Crush
by angeldiane
Summary: UNFINISHED. Gray Fullbuster is your almost average teenager. Good grades, an awesome best friend, and a couple of fights here and there. Except, he might just have fallen for a guy. And that guy just might not be what he seems. GrayXNatsu, WARNING, Boy/bo
1. Chapter 1

**Hehe, hello any readers! This is a message from Angel! Although obviously this could never happen, I had the strangest urge to write a Gray/Natsu story after looking around at the lack of Gray/Natsu stories for Fairy Tale. WARNING, this is boy/boy. Don't read my story just to flame it. And I rated this T just to be careful but probably nothing big will happen. Well that's pretty much it, I hope you'll like the story!**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Fairy Tail or its characters. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Gray banged his head on his desk continually. Raising his head, his black hair looked unaffected from the slamming.

"Damn, it got worse." he said rubbing his temples.

"Of course it got worse!" chastised his best friend Lucy. "Headaches don't go away by banging them."

"Yeah, I guess not." Gray replied unfazed.

Lucy observed her best friend, "Maybe you should go to the nurse, you really don't look so well." It didn't look like just a headache.

"Nah, it'll past." Gray said. He buried his face in his arms, trying to rest.

Lucy resumed to her note taking, seeing that Gray was done with their conversation. Gray and Lucy were childhood best friends. They've been together for so long they don't even remember when it all started. And now they're in their sophomore year of high school together. Time really does past fast.

Resuming his problem, in hopes that the headache would past, Gray tried imaging the winter school field trip he's been waiting for. Just four more months til before he'll be gliding down those snowy slopes with a snowboard. He started feeling the headache disappearing. Just a bit more, snowy slopes, snowy slopes—

"Gimme back my lunch!" shouted a voice.

"Get lost, it's my lunch now." another voice chimed in.

Dammit. Gray peek open an eye to see two boys; a small boy with pink hair and a tougher looking boy holding a packed lunch. The rest of the room was empty. Glancing at the clock, he gleaned that he dozed off through first and second period. And that Lucy left for lunch without him…

"Give it back!" the scrawnier looking boy shouted again.

Gray turned his attention back to the quarrelling boys. He recognized the taller of the two.

"Leon, give the kid back his lunch." Gray said, tired of the noise. He stood up and glared at Leon.

Leon took his attention off the pink head. Staring at Gray, he dropped the lunch box onto a desk and took his leave. It was best not to make an enemy of Gray Fullbuster.

Gray made his way towards the pink head.

"Thanks." the boy said.

"Yeah." Gray replied. God, his headache suddenly got worse. His vision got fuzzy too. And his head felt _really_ heavy.

His leaned his head on the smaller boy's shoulder and on the other shoulder his hand was placed for support.

"Hiii!" came the squeak from the smaller boy. "Uh, yo-you okay?"

Gray shook his head in the boy's shoulder. Gray took a deep breath. The boy smelled really nice. Kind of like cucumber melon. What a funny scent for a guy. And that was the last thought Gray had before he lost consciousness.

* * *

**So, that's the first chapter! Hope you liked it! Sorry the first chapter's so short! 451 words... But wah, I'm surprised that there's only this many stories for Fairy Tale so far. And I've also noticed something! This is the first GrayXNatsu story so far on FanFiction. It makes me swell with pride. C; Anyways, please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up everyone? So yeah, I'm **_**updating**_**. What?! What is that word? I've never heard of it before! Hehe, so yeah I got a reply from ****Leikaru**** reminding me that I do have this story, haha... Good timing seeing as I had inspiration, bad timing because AP Euro is a pain. But I typed out another chapter for you guys so I hope you like it! WARNING, this is boy/boy.**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Fairy Tail or its characters. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Cucumbers and melons. That doesn't sound appetizing at all and yet here Gray is thinking they're the best things to get put together since peanut butter, jam, and sliced bread. As Gray decided that it didn't make any sense at all he realized he was one, conscious and two, laying on something comfy.

Gray opened his eyes just to meet the bright sunlight. Shutting his eyes close again, he raised his hand to block the sunshine like a defense mechanism.

"Sorry. I should've put you in the other bed but this one was the closest one so yeah."

The pink-haired kid was sitting next to the clinic bed he was currently residing on. It all came back to him. A packed lunch, Leon, and cucumber melon.

"Uh, thanks. No this is okay. Again thanks."

"Nah, it's okay. I should be the one thanking you actually," the pink-haired kid replied, slightly embarrassed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Right." Gray started searching the walls for a time-telling device of some sort. No luck.

"If you're looking for a clock, it's about one thirty," the pink head supplied.

"Oh thanks—" he left hanging for a moment when he realized he didn't even know the other boy's name.

"It's Natsu."

Gray nodded in recognition. "Thanks Natsu."

"You're welcome. But uh, class is gunna start soon, I gotta run," he said as he backed out of the clinic. "Thanks again Gray!" he shouted over the bell and went off.

Gray got up and straightened his clothes a bit. Then walked in brisk pace as he grasped he might be late to Algebra II.

* * *

Math class was getting a bit boring again. As Mrs. Alberona continued onto the next slide in the powerpoint, Gray gave up on paying attention and doodled a face upon his scratch paper.

Another slide went by as the face outline was done and the hair started developing.

A bit more scritch-scratching away on Gray's paper and he considered the doodle complete. Well a face, hair, ears, a nose, and a boyish smirk. Gray noticed the resemblance between the doodle and what's-his-face… Natsu.

Gray pushed the though aside when he heard Mrs. Alberona ask the class to try the practice problems. The domain would be [-4, 2) and the range [-3,5)…

"Hey, what did you get Gray?"

Gray turned to Lucy. The only thing keeping this class from being a complete Borefest was the fact that Lucy sat behind him. Though it doesn't do much because half the period is always Mrs. Alberona teaching the class through the use of _powerpoints_ and Lucy took notes. Her powerpoints weren't from the last century or anything; they always had kick butt effects. But Gray is a god in his class. Mostly definitely not a mathematics prodigy or anything compared to other students in his class level like the beast Sieglein taking Calculus AB. But he was undeniably good enough to sleep away in class and still get an A.

Gray glanced onto Lucy's paper and informed her, "Yeah that's what I got."

"Great! Now that I get this whole domain and range thing, you feeling better?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm?" Gray cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you still feeling sick? You're quieter than usual."

"Oh, nah. Just feeling out of it. I kinda… fainted today." Gray spit the words out quickly as they were quite unmanly.

"You fainted?! My god! What are you still doing at school?!" Lucy freaked.

Gray rolled his eyes. Lucy is such a mother hen.

The worried teen girl narrowed her eyes at Gray's actions. "Don't blow this off," Lucy started hot-temperedly, "You should've gone home. What if you had fainted again?"

"Lucy, I'm perfectly fine. Besides that not the important part—"

"Not the important part!! Your faintin—" Lucy started to shoot back.

"That pink-haired kid brought me to the clinic." Gray interjected before Lucy could cut him off again.

"Natsu? From Socio?" Lucy asked taken aback.

"Yeah him."

"And why is that important?" Lucy questioned, still a bit confused.

Gray looked down at the doodle that resembled Natsu for a moment. "I don't know… it just is."

Ms. Alberona interrupted any further argument the two would have had by giving the homework assignment. As Gray copied it down and packed his stuff, he wondered why he thought the fact that Natsu dragged him to the clinic was important. Nothing came to mind. Except how what he said before seemed to be exactly the reason: it just is.

* * *

**Yay!! I'm done. Although 752 words is still pretty short, I'm happy I updated. Haha, hope none of you guys hate me for taking forever to update. It's been… over a year!! Wow, I didn't even know that myself. I've definitely been slacking. But in this past year, I've spotted a couple more GrayXNatsu stories on FanFiction so you guys got other reading options out there. (By the way, do we have a snazzy nickname for the couple yet?) So that's that. Hope you guys liked the chapter and please review! :D**


End file.
